Chosen
by Princess Pisces
Summary: Mimi has to choose between her old love or her new love. Yamato has to get through to her and tell her he loves her before its too late after recieving her letter. Now its all up to Mimi to choose.


**Chosen**

**Hey this is my very first Mimato story. Hope you like. I wrote this like a year ago or two. Don't know. But now I'm posting it up. Hope you enjoy it. It's a One Shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did this fic wouldn't be here. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

It's been years since he last saw her. She left for some odd reason he couldn't figure out. After finally getting over her, she has returned. He thinks she can love him again but she has a big surprise for them all and he is the most shocked.

It happened when he got a letter from her. Not hearing from her for years he finally got a letter from her. It said:

_Dear Yamato,_

_It's been years since we last saw each other. I had my reasons for leaving you. This is my letter for saying sorry. I have three reasons to say sorry, one is sorry for leaving you all alone. Two for causing you all the pain I've caused to you. And my final reason is because you have to let go of me. You will find out my purpose of this letter later on. But I think you should be happy for me. You should be happy for me because my surprise makes me happy. If I'm happy, I think you should be happy. I will always love you, no matter what. I'm still really sorry things couldn't work out between us. I'm disappointed that things couldn't work out. When we were dating I still remember of marrying you and being with you forever. We grew up together. I'll still love you but I'm positive that love has changed between you and me. Now for my shocking news oh I'm so excited to tell you this. Yamato, I've fallen in love again. The man I've fallen in love with is completely amazing. He is one of the dearest people to me next to you and Sora. I also have other news I'm coming back from America to see you again and all of our friends. This is the part I am most sorry for. Yamato, I'm getting married. I'm so excited just think. Me getting married. I'm looking forward to it. I'm also looking forward to see you there and the rest of the gang. You see there is a package I've given you back the necklace you gave me and an invitation to my wedding. I really hope you can make it. The wedding will be held the day after I arrive back in Japan. Hope to see you there. I'm not going to see you on the day I come back because I have things to do. See you then. _

_Love,  
Mimi_

_P.S. if you want more information you can go and ask Sora and Taichi. They helped me plan this wonderful wedding of mine._

It's as if his whole world shattered. Yamato was torn after reading the letter. But he knew he would move on and still be happy for Mimi no matter what. He would go even if it killed him.

**The wedding day**

Yamato was sitting down and looking down at the isle. Mimi was walking down it. She looked beautiful. He envied Michael (he's the guy Mimi is marrying.) He wished he was the one up there waiting for his bride to arrive. He just stared at her. Soon it was the time to say the "I do's". After saying their "I do's" the priest blabbed some other junk and replied, "If anyone objects then forever now hold your peace."

Yamato thought 'this is my chance to object.'

So he got up and shouted out, "I object."

The audience gasped. He walked out the isle. He looked at Mimi. She looked confused. She asked "Yamato, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm saving you from the biggest mistake from your life." He answered

"Hey, who do you think you are objecting at my wedding. I knew it was a bad idea to invite you." Michael replied.

"Yeah who do you think you are?" Another voice replied which was Joey's. (A/N: Joey is Michael's best friend and best man. He is very stupid.)

"Why are you doing this?"

"I love you." Yamato declared.

"Wow this is all too sudden." Joey said, "But I can't be with you, because I'm not gay. I'm sorry. Things wouldn't have worked out."

"I wasn't talking to you, you idiot. I was talking to Mimi." Yamato responded.

"Duh." The audience replied in unison.

Mimi looked back at Yamato then back at Michael. Yamato's eyes looked like they were pleading Mimi to say she won't marry Michael. She frowned. She just realized something. She didn't really love Michael. She was confused and she didn't want to be stuck in the middle. "I'm sorry I can't marry you Michael."

Michael was devastated; Yamato had the hope on his face. "But I can't be with you either Yamato. I can't choose. This is all too hard. I'm not going to be with neither of you."

Just like that she started running out of the church. Joey replied, "Hey look, it's a runway bride."

Michael and Yamato both elbowed him in the stomach. "Oww…" He cried.

**A couple of days later**

Mimi sat in her home, "I need to go get a vacation. And get my mind off of this whole mess. She heard a knock on her door. She opened it only to find Yamato. She frowned, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you." He answered

"Okay go for it."

"I just want to say sorry for ruining your special day. I love you and I just couldn't stand seeing you with another man. It was killing me. Did you know Mimi it was killing me." He replied.

"I can't be with you either way. Yamato I have mixed feelings. I love you and Michael but I thought that loved had changed but it really didn't. I was fooling myself. I hate you and me. I hate everything right now. So I decided to go on a vacation. I don't know if I'm coming back or I might. I could be gone for just days or even years." Mimi responded. "I have to go now. I'll see you around."

"Okay, I've seen you've chosen. I love you Mimi and if you need me you know where you'll find me." Yamato replied

**A couple years later**

Mimi realized she was tricking herself. She realized the only place she would be happy was at home, at Japan. She had finally made up her mind. All these years she had already chosen. The answer was right in front of her but she didn't noticed. She knocked on a door. When someone opened it she replied happily. "I've chosen." And gave him a big hug.

"Oh Mimi, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back." Yamato replied

"I learned sometimes the answers are right in front of you. But I guess I learned the hard way. Better late than never. Don't you agree?" Mimi smiled.

"Yes better late than never." Yamato kissed her full on the lips.

She gave him a tight hug never wanting to let go and never wanting the moment to end.

**Wow, I'm done. And this is done on the top of my head. I'm so proud of my self. Oh my god. Well hope you enjoyed this story. Please review. You know what button to press. Oh and if you're going to flame, flame on the story not the paring please and thank you. Well see you next time Ciao. **


End file.
